I'm Looking Through You
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: What if you always think you were born in the wrong decade? The wrong time? What if you love someone so much, but know you can't be with them because they're much too old for you or even dead? What if your whole life is all just a dream? What if, your imaginary friend, that you've had your whole life was the one you love talking to you while you were sleeping?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got this idea in the doctor's office this morning, and found it really cool and awesome...so read it! I promise there will be more soon! I'm working on it! Also ShortyBlackwell helped with this idea too...She helps with a lot of my stories I've come to notice...**

* * *

Ren Joy Perry's POV-

It was the night of a concert. The Beatles were at the height of their fame and the girls were going mad. We all managed to get through the crowds to the car safely. I was sitting next to my cousin, Ringo Starr, and my current boyfriend (And every girl's dream), Paul McCartney. On Paul's other side was John Lennon and then my sister Audrey with her boyfriend, and lead guitarist, George Harrison.

"Wow what a commotion for just four boys!" Audrey laughed clutching onto George's arm tight, like she'd get lost without him. He chuckled and he put his arms around her protectively.

"I know!" John said smirking, "It's it brilliant?"

"I don't think so." Audrey said shaking her head, "Someone's bound to get trampled or something." George laughed and I saw him kiss her forehead lovingly.

"Oh, it's not that bad." I rolled my eyes and waved my hand in the air carelessly, "You're only bound to get slightly rattled, but trampled, Audrey." She sighed and put her head on George's shoulder sleepily.

It had been a good concert with a good set list. The Boys were magnificent and My sister and I got to watch it all from backstage. We danced and cheered as much as we could. We were exhausted to say the least. Audrey more than me, but I was still tired.

There was a low roar and Paul and I looked out the window to try and identify the noise as we drove to the hotel we were staying in. As we pulled up to the curb, we identified the not intensely loud shrieks as girls all cheering for their beloved Beatles. I made a face and shook my head in disgust.

"The things a girl will do to get the attention of a famous person." Audrey muttered as she looked out the window with the same look of disgust.

"Oh, relax," Ringo said rolling his eyes, "You aren't one of the ones their trying to get to look at them."

"Yeah but we still see it." I said shoving his shoulder. He smirked at me childishly before John threw open the door and got out of the car. Ringo went next and I saw them nearly to the door when Paul pulled me by the hand. I wasn't paying much attention because Audrey was wigging out about the people to George. He was calming her down. I didn't hear anything he was saying to her because Paul pulled me forward. My sister was the biggest worry wart.

Paul and I made it inside fine and unscathed. We were in the lobby with John and Ringo waiting for George and Audrey. I was talking to Paul and Ringo when George rushed in carrying a limp Audrey. My eyes got wide as he grunted for help. She was bleeding on her head and she was barely breathing. I went into major worry mode. How did this happen!?

Audrey Lynn Perry's POV-

"The things a girl will do to get the attention of a famous person." I mumbled as the car drove up to the hotel. This so far was a good night, but this crowd worried me. I had a very bad feeling about it, and I didn't have a clue what to do. I tried not to let it show that I was nervous as John opened the door. He and RIngo got out and rushed up to the hotel. I saw Paul grab Ren's hand and pulled her out as she glanced at me and George. I was starting to panic after I'd tried my hardest to hold it back.

"It'll be fine, Audrey!" he said over the loud screams. I shook my head and gripped onto his white shirt, "I'll be right here, love! I won't let anything happen!" I took in several deep breaths before George pulled me out of the car. I held his hand in a death grip as he pulled me through the crowd. The police were doing a fairly nice job holding back the hysterical fans and I was relaxing a little when the crowd broke through.

George's hand slid from mine and I was surrounded instantly. I screamed and found I was shoved down. Someone kicked me in the shin and I reached down to clutch my leg as I screamed again.

"George!" I shrieked. Someone stepped on my wrist and I felt the crack and the pain shoot up my arm. I whimpered and drew my arm to my chest. All I could see were a bunch of feet and none of them looked like George's. I felt a pain to the back of my head and my vision blurred and my hearing started to echo.

I finally saw George's foot amidst the others and I heard him yelling. "Get out of the way!" and I saw girls stumbling as he shoved them out of the way to get to me. My vision blacked out and my mind shut down as he reached me.

I jolted awake and gasped. I looked around my room and sighed. Only a dream. I caught my breath and found my head and my wrist hurt. I looked at my arm and found it was fine, no bruising or break. I ran my fingers through my hair and I found it fine also, no bump from being kicked in the head and no broken skin like I'd thought there was in the dream.

I shook my head and frowned at my silliness, "Of course you aren't bruised and battered, silly." I said to myself, "It was just a horrific Beatle dream." I got out of bed and I looked at myself in the mirror.

My wavy brown hair fell around my shoulders. My hazel blue eyes looked sleepy and my freckles were in their usual place across my nose. I sighed and slid my bulky black glasses up my nose. I looked like your usual teenage hipster.

I stop looking in the mirror long enough to get dressed and to put on a bit of make-up. I had to go see my sister Ren. She worked at a cafe called Tasha's Tasty Tarts. I was having a hard time with this dream. It seemed so real and I found it incredibly odd that it had a different Point of view other them my own. I would definitely be talking to Ren about this.

I couldn't stop thinking about that dream as I walked to Tasha's. I was completely occupied until I was about to cross the street and a hand grabbed my arm. I gasped and looked over at the what appeared to be my childhood imaginary friend, George Peterson.

"How many times am I going to save your life?" he asked me as we walked safely across the street. I rolled my eyes, at what appeared to be nothing to a normal passerby.

"I don't know George." I sighed as I walked into Tasha's Tasty Tarts. I instantly saw my sister, Ren as the front bar/counter.

* * *

**"A painting of a sunset cannot compare to the real sunset. Art (like music) is an insignificant attempt at reproducing what God does every moment."**

**-George Harrison**


	2. Chapter 2

**"A painting of a sunset cannot compare to the real sunset. Art (like music) is an insignificant attempt at reproducing what God does every moment."**

**-George Harrison**

* * *

Audrey Lynn Perry's POV-

I slid up to the red stool at the bar and smiled at my sister. Ren looked very much like me. She had wavy brown hair, except hers was a bit more red than mine. She has freckles, but she had brown eyes. She also had thick rimmed glasses, but she claimed they were her Buddy Holly glasses. She was only a year and a half younger than me and she had most of the same interests as I did.

"Hey Audrey." She said as she pulled out a tea cup and a saucer.

"Hi," I sighed back, "I need to tell you about this wonky dream I had last night."

Ren grinned and leaned against the counter with interest, "Go!" she said excitedly. I giggled and told her about the dream I'd had last night. She grinned when I got finished and I rolled my eyes.

"So I was Paul's girlfriend?" she asked girlishly. I huffed and took a drink of the cooled tea I'd ordered before i started telling Ren about my inner dreams.

"Yes, you were Paul's girlfriend," I laughed, "And I was George's! You know until I was trampled." Ren laughed and collected my empty cup.

"A minor setback." she shrugged with a playful wink. I laughed and George tapped my shoulder. I looked at him and he grinned at me randomly. I rolled my eyes and Ren laughed.

"George came back again I can see." She said smirking. I huffed and ordered another drink.

"Yes, he saved my life after I nearly walked out in front of a bus." I said, very unhappy that my childhood friend had come back after taking a long time to get rid of him. I had a George-ectomy, as my mother called it when I was fifteen and still had an imaginary friend. I was a troubled child, don't judge me.

"Well that's nice." Ren said referring to the bus. George moved over as close as he could get to my face and I shoved his face away. Ren laughed at me and I was still annoyed.

"I want him to go away." I mumbled, "I've been free of him for three years, Ren!" My sister put her hand on my shoulder and she gave me a sympathetic look.

"I like George." She said gently. I laughed and George nodded along.

"See!? You're the only one who hates me!" he said loudly. I winced and glared at him. Ren laughed. I knew she couldn't see him or hear him like I could.

"Shh!" I scolded, "Stop yelling, George." Ren kept laughing at me and I kept rolling my eyes.

"This is so funny!" She said wiping the tears of laughter out of her eyes.

"No," I scolded her, "It was funny when I was six! I am 19 now. It is no longer funny!" Ren sighed and pulled out a mug.

"So what does George want?" She teased, "The Uge?" I looked at George and he nodded.

"He says yes," I sighed, "Even though I know you're teasing me."

"Alright!" Ren said giggling as she slid the empty cup down the counter to the seat next to me, "Empty cup on the house!" I chuckled to myself at her and I watched George pick up the cup, even if it stayed on the counter to everyone else. I put my head on the counter and George brushed my hair back behind my ear. I looked back at him and smiled lightly. George kissed my cheek, no doubt trying to kiss up to me. I liked it anyway.

George Harrison's POV-

I sat in the lobby of the hospital and I bit my nails nervously. I tapped my foot impatiently and Ren sat next to me looking just as nervous and scared. Suddenly a nurse walked up to us and I stood up quickly.

"You can go see her, but it's not good." She said gently. I nodded and Ren and I walked into the room Audrey was in. I sat down in a chair by the bed. She was so pale and fragile. I took her hand and kissed her fingers, trying not to cry. Ren stood there, mortified that her sister ended up like this.

"I'm sorry Ren." I said whispering, "I tried, but she slipped and then I couldn't get to her." Ren shook her head.

"It's not your fault." she said softly. She took a deep breath before she gestured to the door, "I'm gonna call Ringo and my mum, you know tell them she's mostly OK. Can you stay here?" I nodded and gave her a soft smile.

"Yeah, don't worry about me leaving." I said looking at Audrey again. Ren left the room and I sighed and held back tears again. I hated that this happened to her. It was all my fault and I couldn't change it. I felt tears slide down my cheeks as John came in. He looked alarmed as he rushed up to me.

"George, I know you aren't um...yeah...but I need ten pounds. I owe it to Paul and he's bugging me." he said. I rolled my eyes and I got out my wallet. I handed him the money he wanted, "You're a life saver, Geo."

"How many times do I have to save your life, Lennon?" I mumbled sitting back down. John left the room again and I bit my lip. "I can save John's life, but why can't I save yours?"

After a few hours, and several other visitors, a nurse came in and twisted her face at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"You're probably the only one who hates me." I said sighing. I hated most of my fans right now anyway.

The nurse scoffed and told me I had to go. I had things to get to anyway, like a concert in an hour and an interview in the morning. I got up and I brushed Audrey's hair off her cheek before I kissed her cheek. I looked at her for a long time before I got up the nerve to leave.

I wasn't completely at the concert while I played. My mind was on my poor girlfriend in the hospital. I wanted to go back to her and stay with her. I knew Ren was there, but I still felt like I needed to look after her.

The next morning at the interview I was asked about Audrey and why she wasn't there or at the concert last night and I sighed.

"She was hurt pretty bad a couple of days ago. She's not doing so well right now." I said sadly. There were a few sympathetic 'aw's in the crowd and I felt like crying again. That feeling never really went away, I was just able to hold it back better.

I ended up walking out of the interview halfway through. I ended up sobbing in an empty room for an hour. It's been a great day so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**"A painting of a sunset cannot compare to the real sunset. Art (like music) is an insignificant attempt at reproducing what God does every moment."**

**-George Harrison**

* * *

Audrey Lynn Perry's POV-

I was cuddled up on the couch with George. He had his arms wrapped around me and I was warm and comfy. I nuzzled my nose into his shoulder as his long fingers ran through my hair.

"We have a concert tonight you know?" He asked before he kissed the top of my head. It was early in the morning and I'd snuck into his room because I was freezing in my room. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm excited." I mumbled. He chuckled and I put my arms around his neck before I kissed his cheek.

"Are you really?" He asked looking surprised. I laughed and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked burying myself in the aide of his neck. He smelled good.

"You don't usually like all the crowds and noise." He shrugged. I sighed and I looked at him.  
"I know, but I'm excited to hear you play." I said gently. George played with the ends of my hair as he sighed.

"So you're still frightened about the crowds?" He asked quietly. I took in a deep breath and nodded before he tightened his grip on me, "I'll keep you safe, you know I will. I won't let any of those nasty girls touch you." He promised. I giggled and hugged him.

"And that's why I love you, George Harrison." I sighed kissing his cheek again. He blushed and he turned his head to kiss my lips.

"I love you too, Audrey Perry." He said, teasing me. I giggled and I cuddled him with a sleepy sigh. I closed my eyes and dozed off for a little bit longer.

Ren Joy Perry's POV-  
I knocked on George's door and pushed it open to see Audrey cuddled up to him while he watched her sleep. He looked at me and I smiled.

"Um, Paul told me to come and get you out of bed," I said gently. George nodded and shook Audrey's shoulder. She sat up and adjusted her glasses as she rubbed her eyes.

"Thanks, Ren." George said as Audrey stumbled toward the door. I giggled and nodded to him before Audrey and I walked to the hotel room we shared. We got dressed for the concert tonight while the boys got ready to play. They had a practice before the show on the stage and all that. That was their favorite time because they could actually hear what they were playing. Audrey and I were sitting in our room while we waited for Brian Epstien to come and get us for the concert. Audrey seemed to be day dreaming as she stared at herself in the mirror. She'd braided her hair and put on a little bit of makeup. She was wearing a light pink dress with a white silk sash around her waist.

I was wearing a white sun dress with a black sash around the waist. Paul got it for me a while ago and I barely ever wore it. I decided to wear it for him. I moved my hand in front of Audrey's face and she jumped.

"Sorry," she mumbled, knowing it bothered me when she stared off into space, "I was just thinking about all the people who're gonna be there." I rolled my eyes. My sister was the biggest worry wart. I knew she was slightly scared of being beaten up by the fans, but I knew George would keep her safe.

"Relax, sis." I said, "George won't let anything happen to you an if George isn't there than Ringo will be! Besides, we're getting there before all the crowds do anyway." Audrey nodded as Brian knocked on the door and opened it. I grabbed my sweater and Audrey's hand. She gasped and followed me down the hall to the car that was waiting for us.

At the concert, we got to talk to John and Paul before the show started. I could tell Audrey wanted to see George, but I was a hit occupied with Paul. I glanced at her and saw her perk up as George rushed up and kissed her quickly. He told her how pretty she looked before John jerked him out on stage. Paul kissed me quickly before he ran out in front of Ringo. The fans got immensely louder and Audrey covered her ears.

Audrey Lynn Perry's POV-

I woke up and shuddered. Why did I dream that? I scowled and got out of bed. I put my glasses on and got ready to go. I had work at Reader's Nook, the local book store. Not a lot of people came in, but I liked it there.

I walked to the store after I'd pulled on a blue sweater and a pair of jeans before I left. When I got to the store I saw George sitting in the chair behind the front desk.

"I watched the store for you, Audrey." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes and shoved him out of the way before I sat down and did everything I was supposed to do to open the store. Then I chose a book from the shelf and read it.

"Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting-"

"George!" I yelled looking at the annoying imaginary friend, "I'm trying to read!"

"I'm sorry!" George muttered, "I was just-"

"Why can't you go away?" I scolded, "I'm not six anymore!" George looked hurt as he looked at the floor.

"I cant go away." He whispered, "not until you're better again." I frowned at him and went back to reading. He was a figment of me imagination, so he'd go away if I stopped thinking about him. I focused on my book, which was one of my favorites, The Long and Sandy Hair of Neftoon Zemora by Michael Nesmith. It was half way through it and it was getting good.

The only problem was I kept thinking about my dream from the night before. It was mostly in Ren's point of view, which was not something I wanted to see. They kissed just out in the open. I shuddered as George ran around the place moving books and pretty much reminding me I had things to do. I ignored him and went back to reading. I was the only one scheduled to work at the store that day, so I just got to sit an read most of the day.

Around time to leave, George tapped my shoulder and he kissed my cheek. I sighed as he tucked my hair behind my ear, "I love you, Audrey." He looked very serious, but I rolled my eyes and left the store.

George Harrison's POV-

I walked into the hospital and rubbed my cheek. It was probably tear stained, but I didn't care. I went to Audrey's room and I saw Ren asleep in the chair next to Audrey's bed. I walked over to her and shook her shoulder. She jumped awake and she grabbed my arm.

"It's just me," I whispered. I don't know why I was whispering. She nodded and got up from her chair.

"I'm gonna go and find some coffee. You want anything?" She asked sleepily. I shook my head and sat down next to Audrey's bed. Nothing had changed in the last day, but I was still hoping.

"Ren watched the place for you, Audrey." I said gently as I kissed her hand. I wasn't sure why I was talking to her, I guess I hoped she could hear me. I sat there in that chair for hours just watching her. Until I noticed she had a book on the bedside table. I picked it up and read the title.

"Alice in Wonderland," John must have left it there. I opened it up and started to read out loud.

"Alice was beginning to be very tired of sitting-"

"George!" John Said loudly as he and Ringo and Paul came into the room, "Why'd you walk out like that!?"

"I'm sorry!" I said getting up and closing the book, "I was just-"

"George you can't just walk out like that!" Paul said gesturing randomly for the people George had walked out on.

"Hey, lay off him!" Ringo said, "His girlfriend's in the hospital!"

"Don't yell at him!" John said as Ren came in. She shoved John away from her cousin and she scowled. Paul took her hand, ready to pull her away in case John got even more angry.

"Stop it." She said calmly, "Not in here." She looked at me and then at Audrey before she pulled Paul and John out of the room.

"C'mon Geo, Ren will look after her." Ringo said gently. I nodded and I kissed Audrey on the cheek before I tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Audrey." I whispered before I left with Ringo.

* * *

**As long as you hate, there will be people to hate.**  
**-George Harrison **


	4. Chapter 4

**"A painting of a sunset cannot compare to the real sunset. Art (like music) is an insignificant attempt at reproducing what God does every moment."**

**-George Harrison**

* * *

Ren Joy Perry's POV-

Paul and I were walking down the road to our hotel in Northwich. Paul was all dressed up so the fans didn't recognize him while we walked across the street to the little super market. We'd volunteered because Audrey needed allergy medicine and John needed cigarettes. I needed time with Paul and I knew what kind of medicine to get Audrey, and Paul wanted to get out of the room, so here we were walking back to the hotel, trying to squeeze by fans to get inside.

We made it inside right when the girls outside realized who Paul was. I was tripped as we made it inside and Paul caught me. My glasses got knocked off and they fell in the floor. Paul handed me the brown paper bag from the store and he picked up my Buddy Holly glasses. I raised my eyebrows at him as he kissed me as he slid my glasses back on. I laughed and put my arms around him as I kissed him back. He smiled at me before he tangled his fingers with mine and he pulled me toward the lift.

When we got back to the room, Ringo was throwing wadded up pages at the wall while John paced the room thinking about a song. Audrey was sitting with George on the couch blowing her nose. George was laughing at her because she'd been allergic to the flowers he'd given to her at random.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, Audrey!" he said giggling. She slapped his shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"No you're not." she sniffled, "If you were sorry you'd quit laughing." I giggled and tossed her medicine at her and she opened it, "Ta!" she took a dose of the meds before Paul threw John's smokes at him. John got one out and lit it up as he continued to pace. I snickered and started to pace with him.

Paul rolled his eyes as he sat down and Audrey got up from the couch.

"I'm going to take a nap, maybe I'll feel better after that." She sniffled before she sneezed again and left the room. George giggled to himself and tried to hide it as Paul shoved his shoulder.

"Why're you pacing, Johnny?" I whispered obnoxiously. He didn't look at me as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"I'm thinking about a song." he mumbled. I nodded and copied the way he was walking; slouched, head bowed, and hands behind his back other than when he took another puff of his cigarette. I kept a straight face the whole time until John stopped and scowled at me.

"Don't you have something better to do?" he asked sounding annoyed. I shrugged and he started to pace again. I followed him again and then he growled and stopped again, "Well can you stop doing this!?" I knew I was angering him. That's what I did best. I shook my head and he blew a puff of smoke in my face and I scrunched my nose at him. He left the room and slammed his door. I laughed and plopped down next to Paul and George.

"You really annoy him." George sighed. I smirked proudly and nodded.

"That was the idea, Georgie." I said moving over to sit in Paul's lap. He wasn't expecting it at all and choke on his cigarette smoke. I giggled and kissed his cheek before he smiled at me. He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around him. George made a disgusted noise before he got up.

"I'm gonna go check on Audrey." he mumbled. Ringo got up and looked at us. He made a face at us before he silently walked into his room.

"Well it looks like we get some more alone time." Paul said before he kissed me again. I laughed and kissed back happily.

Audrey Lynn Perry's POV-

I cuddled into my warm comforter and sighed. My nose was runny and my head hurt a lot. Those flowers that George gave me were loud! I needed sleep and I hoped I didn't look so bad when we went to the concert tonight.

I was dozing off when the bed shook and strong arms were wrapped around me. I squealed and George laughed as he turned me to look at him. I moaned and he kissed my cheeks.

"George stop!" I groaned pushing on his shoulder. He chuckled and turned over next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me into him and he kissed my cheek loudly. I sniffled and just laid there as he cuddled me and tried to get me to respond.

He sighed roughly in disappointment and I glanced at him, "It's no fun when you just lay there." he pouted. I turned over on my side and nuzzled into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and I sighed.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled wrapping my arms around his neck. He giggled and hugged my body to him for a few minutes before he relaxed and buried his face in my neck.

"I am sorry about the flowers." he said gently. He didn't laugh, so I took it as a genuine apology. I nodded and turned away from him suddenly. I sneezed and George laughed before he wrapped his warm arms around me again, "Go to sleep now." I nodded and cuddled him before I fell asleep.

I was suddenly startled away by a pounding on my door. I opened it and saw Ren standing there smiling. It was sunny outside and the bright hurt my eyes until they adjusted.

"What is it, Ren?" I asked rubbing my eyes. She shrugged and I suddenly sneezed. I looked at the flowers in her hands and made a face.

"These were on the front step." She said handing them to me. They were Daisies. I wasn't allergic to daisies so I didn't know why I sneezed. I took them from her and put them on the coffee table. I looked at the couch and saw George sitting there looking pleased with himself.

"What George?" I asked, forgetting, Ren couldn't see him.

"I got them for you, because I know you aren't allergic to them. I know how you're allergic to roses and lilies." he said getting up and wrapping his arms around me. I made a face of disgust and pushed him back. Ren suddenly laughed at me as she sat down on the couch.

"What did George say?" she snickered. I sighed roughly and sat next to her.

"He said he got them, which he didn't." I said rolling my eyes. Ren laughed again and I put my head on her shoulder.

"Why won't he go away?" I groaned. George scoffed and sat down next to me and picked up a book.

"I'm not that bad." he mumbled. I whimpered and ran my fingers through my hair. I got up and went into my bedroom. I slid on my glasses before I decided to get something to eat. Ren was already in the kitchen while George yelled at her about eating my favorite cereal.

"George, quite yelling!" I hollered over him. He looked at me before he sat up on the counter. I snatched the cereal from Ren and narrowed my eyes at her, "He says that's my cereal go and get your own you freeloader." She laughed again and I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Can I have some?" George asked timidly. I looked at him and offered him the bowl. He took a bite of the cereal and when he'd got what he wanted he walked out of the room. Ren's mouth dropped open and she looked hurt.

"You'll share with him, but not me?" she pouted.

"I have to feed him." I mumbled..."Or he won't leave me alone at all." Ren rolled her eyes and she looked for something to eat.

Ren and I walked into the back room of my house and we sat down in the sunshine that poured through the window. I suddenly told Ren about the last two dream I'd had and she giggled non-stop when I said Paul'd kissed her so much. I was still disgusted.

"So we're on tour with the Beatles?" She asked. I shrugged and finished off my cereal.

"I dunno, but the first one I was mauled by fans. Then I'm fine in the other ones." I said making a face. Ren shrugged and sighed.

"I would love to be on tour with the Beatles." She sighed, "Especially Paul McCartney." I shook my head at her and giggled.

"Well so would I, but not if I'm gonna get trampled by fans." I muttered. George walked in the room and leaned against the warm window.

"I'm sorry, jeez!" George said like it was his fault. I frowned at him and he walked up to me. He kissed my forehead and gave a small smile, "I'll be back later if I can."

"Don't feel that you have to!" I yelled after him as he walked out of the room. Ren was hysterical by now. I keep forgetting she can't see him.

George Harrison's POV-

After I got out of the interview and concert that evening, I went to see Audrey. I was planning to be there every second I could. I stopped at a flower shop and got some daisies. I brought them to the hospital and set them on her bedside table.

"I got these for you, because I know you aren't allergic to them. I know how you're allergic to roses and lilies." I said, wondering if she can hear me for the millionth time. I sat down in my usual seat and took her hand. I looked at her for a long time before Ren came in. She walked up to me.

"The boys are looking for you." she said gently, "They say you're obsessing over this."

"I'm not that bad." I mumbled. She shrugged and pulled up and chair.

"I don't think you are either. I wanna be here all the time too." She said gently. I nodded as Ringo walked in and sat down across from us. He had chips with him and I realized I hadn't eaten in a while. I've been too worried to eat.

"Can I have some?" I asked timidly. Ringo passed me the plate he had and I ate what I wanted before passing it back to him. I felt better, but I was still slightly heart broken. John and Paul walked in and sat down next to Ringo. Paul stole some of RIngo's chips and Ringo scowled.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to eat!" John said, "Paul made me come a look for George, when we already knew he'd be here."

"I'm sorry, Jeez!" I rolled my eyes. I sighed roughly and John gave me an apologetic look before I went back to looking at Audrey.

"We have to go though, Georgie." Paul said gently. I sighed and got up. I kissed Audrey on the forehead and I gave her a small smile.

"I'll be back if I can, love." I whispered before I followed Ringo, John, and Paul out of the room, leaving Ren with Audrey.

* * *

"It's being here now that's important. There's no past and there's no future. Time is a very misleading thing. All there is ever, is the now. We can gain experience from the past, but we can't relive it; and we can hope for the future, but we don't know if there is one."  
― George Harrison


	5. Chapter 5

**"A painting of a sunset cannot compare to the real sunset. Art (like music) is an insignificant attempt at reproducing what God does every moment."**

**-George Harrison**

* * *

Audrey Lynn Perry's POV-

"George I'm serious!" I said pointing my finger at him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him before he kissed me deeply.

"I am too!" he said giggling. I rolled my eyes and he kissed me again until I 'd invited me on tour with him and the rest of the group and I was hesitant to go. My excuse was I had school to catch up on. I was going to school, but I wasn't that into it.

"Fine, fine, I'll go," I said with a sigh. George smiled and picked me up. He spun me around while I laughed at him, "But only because I'll miss you too much." George shrugged.

"Good enough reason for me." he said before I walked away from him. I sat down on the couch next Paul. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed as Ren walked in and narrowed her eyes at me. She cleared her throat and George turned around to look. He got a jealous look in his eyes before he pulled me off the couch and over to an armchair so I could sit in his lap. Ren nodded her approval and sat down next to Paul, who kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. I rolled my eyes and cuddled up to George. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed happily.

"So, are you coming along with us, Ren?" George asked as I closed my eyes and snuggled him. He giggled almost immediately after he stopped talking.

"Yes, I'm coming." she said before I heard the sound of Paul kissing her. I made a face and George kissed my cheek.

"Well, we have a date to get to." George said standing up, his arms holding me as he carried me out of the room.

"George we don't have a date." I laughed kicking my legs playfully as he carried me out the door. He shrugged and walked down the street still carrying me.

"Well then we do now." he said looking around as he crossed the street. I giggled and slid my arms around his neck.

"You don't have to carry me." I said seriously. He shrugged again and he looked at me with a smiled.

"I want to." he said as he started down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. I shook my head at him before I pulled myself up to kiss his cheek.

I woke up and sighed. That was a nice dream. Nicer than some I've had. I laid there in bed, feeling lonely. I always loved George Harrison. He was my favorite Beatle and I'd loved him since I was little (Hint the imaginary friend called George). I always fantasized about marrying George when I was little, clearly that wasn't gonna happen now. He was dead to the world. I turned over to try and go back to sleep and George was lying next to me. I gasped and he touched my face.

"I miss you." he said, sounding heart broken. "I miss you so much and it kills me that you're stuck here." I frowned.

"Stuck where, George?" I asked whispering.

"Why don't you see that I've come back everyday and stayed here all night just because I can't bare to go home without you. I love you more than I can even bare and you're stuck here. The lads don't understand it. They don't understand why I keep coming back whenever I can. I just..." George paused as several tears slid down his cheeks, "Wake up! Please? Audrey I miss you too much and I don't know how to function without you! Get better and come back to me." George kissed my mouth and I felt like crying.

"George what are you talking about? I'm right here! I'm not stuck anywhere!? I'm awake!" I said trying to grab him, but he was gone. My mind had played a nasty trick on me and George was gone. I was sobbing in my bed all alone and I wanted George to come back, because I missed him. I wanted him back! I wanted him to come back and hold me and comfort me! I didn't care if it was weird or strange that he was imaginary!

I was still sobbing when Ren came in and sat on the bed. I hid my face from her and I wiped my face. She frowned slightly and I sat up and sniffled.

"Are you alright, Audrey?" She asked cocking her head to the side. I shook my head and felt the urge to cry again. I tried to fight it, but it didn't happen. Tears streaked down my face and I Sobbed into my hands, "What's wrong?"

I calmed myself after a few minutes and shook my head, "I don't know!I'm stuck somewhere and George won't tell me where!" Ren looked at me like I was insane and I got off my bed. It was early in the morning and I had to go to work.

"You can't be serious, Audrey." She said following me into the bathroom. I washed my face, realizing she thought George wasn't something I really saw in the first place. She wasn't going to believe me, so I gave up on trying to tell her. I pulled on a black shirt and a sweatshirt before I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and chuck taylors. I let my hair fall free as I put on my glasses and grabbed my bag, "Audrey, talk to me please!"

"No, Ren you won't listen," I sighed walking out the front door. She followed me and I locked the door with my key before I started to walk to the bookstore. Ren followed me all up until I walked into the store. I turned to face her and I took a breath, "You don't think I can actually see George. You think that I'm just making him up to get attention. Am I right?"

Ren looked ashamed of herself as she looked at her feet, "I mean that's what it was when we were kids." She mumbled. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Why would I make him up, Ren? He aggravates the living daylights out of me!" I said loudly, "I want him to go away! I want him to stay away! A soon as I was ten years old and I found out it wasn't natural to have an imaginary friend anymore, I wanted him gone! I ignored him and yelled and screamed at him! Ren, I wouldn't purposefully look like an insane person!"

She looked at me and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but it worked! You did get attention! From everyone!" She said shaking her head, "And it's what you're doing now!"

"How!" I said near tears, "The only person I see is you! You already give me attention, Ren! Why in hell would I try and get attention from you when I already get it!?" She shook her head, clearly unable to answer, before she tuned and walked away. I broke down into tears and walked into the bookstore. I opened it up and sat behind the counter. I read my book for a while and my tears dried to my cheeks, leaving ugly red stains. I heard the bell over the door jingle and I sniffled and rubbed my puffy eyes.

A man walked up to the desk I was at and he smiled at me, "Hi, I'm looking for a book for my little daughter. Her Birthday's soon and I want to get her something that will get her off all the electronic stuff." he said, his accent not as thick as I remember it being. I looked him in the eye and shook my head. I stared at the man in front of me for a while before he leaned forward a little, "Miss?"

George Harrison's POV-

John shoved my shoulder and I held back my smile. I didn't want to smile. I couldn't. Not when Audrey was stuck in the hospital.

"C'mon buddy," Paul said poking my side, "You have to smile sometime." I shook my head and covered my face so they wouldn't see the hint of a smile on my face.

"Aw, Georgie Porgie!" John said as he and Paul poked my stomach. I forgot I was ticklish. I clutched my stomach and laughed loudly as they tackled me to the floor. Ringo watched with amusement. I tried to wriggle away from them, but John held me by my ankles and Paul tickled me.

"This is not cool!" I yelled through my laughter.

"Yes, yes it is." Ringo said from the couch, "If it gets you out of your depression." I sat up and shoved John and Paul off.

"I'm not depressed," I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"No, you just haven't smiled in a month." Paul sighed. I looked at him and smiled just to get on his nerves. Paul rolled his eyes and John chuckled.

"Well I think your girl should hurry up and get out of that coma." He said rolling his eyes. I scrunched up my nose and looked at Ringo. He looked sad, and it didn't occur to me that Audrey belonged to Ringo more than she belonged to me. I was just taking it harder than he was. I walked up to Ringo and I sat next to him.

"I'm sorry I've been so mopey." I said only to him. I was not willing to apologize to the others, "She's yours before she's mine and I didn't realize that she means something to you too." Ringo looked at me and he hugged me before he smiled at me and he got up.

"C'mon Geo," he said putting on his coat, "We owe my cousin a visit." I smiled and followed him out the door.

When we got the hospital, we stopped at the gift shop. Ringo and I got a stuffed animal and two chocolate bars for Ren. She'd been up for days with Audrey while we were working or sleeping and she deserved something at least.

We walked into the room and Ren was dozing. I walked up to her and I kissed her forehead. She started awake and looked at me.

"Oh, George," She said tiredly, "What took you so long?" I shrugged and she got up. Ringo handed her the stuffed animal and I handed her the chocolate.

"It's for you." He said, "Because you've been here more than us." She hugged Ringo and suddenly puddled in his arms. He looked alarmed.

"What if she never wakes up, Richie?" She sobbed, "It's been a month and she's not any better!" Ringo rubber her back before he pulled her out of the room. That thought suddenly went through my head. What if Audrey never woke up? What if I lost her forever?

I gasped and leaned over her, "I miss you." I said, sounding heart broken even to myself. "I miss you so much and it kills me that you're stuck here." I paused and bit my lip. I touched her cheek and closed my eyes.

"Why don't you see that I've come back everyday and stayed here all night just because I can't bare to go home without you. I love you more than I can even bare and you're stuck here. The lads don't understand it. They don't understand why I keep coming back whenever I can. I just..." I paused as several tears slid down my cheeks, "Wake up! Please? Audrey I miss you too much and I don't know how to function without you! Get better and come back to me." I kissed her lips and nothing happened, not that I expected anything to. It was a spur of the moment thing.

Ringo came back in the room as I sat down in the chair by her bed. I doubled over and just cried, I didn't even care if Ringo watched. I didn't care who watched. I just wanted Audrey back.

* * *

**"With our love, we could save the world." **  
**― George Harrison**


	6. Chapter 6

**"A painting of a sunset cannot compare to the real sunset. Art (like music) is an insignificant attempt at reproducing what God does every moment."**

**-George Harrison**

* * *

Audrey Lynn Perry's POV-

"Miss?" Sir Paul McCartney asked leaning forward on the counter.

I snapped out of my daze and got up from my stool, "Um, right, HI!" I chuckled nervously. Paul McCartney was in my shop. I was seriously about to pass out, "What can I get for you, Mr. um McCartney?" That sounded funny to me. He chuckled and pointed to the books around us.

"I'm looking for a book for my daughter, Beatrice." he said, "It's her birthday soon and she barely ever gets off the internet." I nodded and walked around the counter.

"Well, what are the sort of things she likes?" I asked kicking into my bookkeeper mode. Paul thought for a moment before he shrugged.

"Well I'm not sure, she likes fairytales I think. She likes princesses." he said biting his lip, like I'd seen him do in so many videos. I nodded and led him over to the little corner we had on fairy tales.

"OK, well we have the Grimm Fairy tales and Scottish stuff and Celtic and Greek myths and stuff like that. We also have stuff like Alice in Wonderland, um..." I trailed off and looked at the shelf, "There's some science Fiction over here if you want to try and introduce her to something new." Paul nodded.

"Yeah," he said looking at the Alice in Wonderland copy that was sitting on the shelf. I smiled to myself and pulled it out.

I hesitated to speak, "Alice in Wonderland's my favorite too." I said, referring to John Lennon's taste in the book. Paul smiled and nodded. I offered him the book and he took it and tucked it under his arm.

"Let's look at the Science Fiction ones." he said. I nodded and led him over to the requested books and I pointed out a few that I liked.

"Um, Jules Vernes is pretty good, I've read most of those, and there's H.G. Wells. Uh, there's Edgar Rice Burroughs with The Princess of Mars, that's a good one." I pointed out every author I found and Paul listened and watched, "Um there's 'I am Number Four' that's about aliens and there's...Sherlock Holmes...even though he doesn't go here..." I pulled out the two misplaced Sherlock Holmes book and I put them on the counter nearby.

Paul looked at the books and I pursed my lips and waited for him to make up his mind, "Well What about adventures books? Like with Pirates and stuff. Do you have any of those?" I giggled and nodded before I led him over to the section.

"This book, "The Nick of Time", is my favorite. It's got time travel involved, but it has pirates. It's based in World War 2 in England I think. It's got two books to the series, but I don't remember what the second one is called." I said handing it to him. He looked at it as I looked for another book, "There's also Peter Pan...I don't know alot of Pirate books."

Paul laughed and shrugged, "Well I suppose these will work." he said. I offered him Peter Pan and he took it before I led him to the counter. I rang up all the books except Alice in Wonderland. I bit my lip and he looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. I laughed and shook my head. I took out my phone and I hesitated.

"Nothing's wrong, but I'm thinking about cutting you a deal." I said looking at him slyly, "I'll give this one to you free if you give me an autograph and let me get a picture." Paul laughed and shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." he said. I smiled and stood next to him. I took a photo with him and then he signed the back of my iPhone case (It was boring and white anyway). He payed for the rest of the books and I sighed happily.

"Thank you," I said, happier than I had been before he came in.

"You're welcome." He said, before he pointed at me, "You know you look just like a girl that George Harrison used to go out with." I blushed and giggled.

"Oh I'm sure you tell all the girls that." I said rolling my eyes.

"No! I'm serious!" he said, "Something happened to her and he wasn't ever the same again." I bit my lip and adjusted my glasses, bringing them to his attention.

"She even had the glasses." he said winking, "Thanks for the book..."

"Audrey." I said quickly, "Audrey Perry." He looked at me like I was making it up.

He smiled and waved, "That was her name too!" he said over his shoulder as he left. The bell jingled and Paul McCartney was gone.

What he'd told me was a bit strange, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was a very big coincidence. I read my book for the rest of the day and when I went home I realized George hadn't showed up after this morning. I hated to admit that I missed him as I made myself something to eat.

After I ate I went to bed. My head hurt from all the crying I'd done earlier and I wanted to see what kind of weirdo dream I'd have. As i thought about my dreams I realized they were working backwards. First was getting knocked out by fans, then the concert that the group had just played. Then it was at the hotel a few days before. The last dream I'd had was George asking me on tour with them. I wondered even more what I'd dream about now.

I closed my eyes and cuddled into my covers as I fell asleep.

"Hey George?" I asked nervously. He looked over at me as he parked the car outside the nice little house he grew up in, "I'm nervous." He giggled and unbuckled his seat-belt.

"I know, but it'll be OK!" he said opening his door. He got out and walked around to my door, "My Mother loves everybody! She'll definitely love you! Especially since I love you." He said seriously. I giggled and he kissed me before he took my hand and pulled me inside.

"Mum!" he called, "It's me, George and Audrey! Here for dinner!" He pulled me inside as his mother came out of the kitchen calmly. She hugged George and she kissed his cheek before she moved to me.

"Oh, George she's gorgeous!" she said excitedly. I blushed and adjusted my glasses self consciously.

"Thank you," I said gently, "I'm Audrey Perry." She shook my hand before George's father came in. George shook his hand and He nodded to me politely. I had no idea what to do as George pulled me over to the couch and sat down.

"Oh! I have to and finish up supper!" Mrs. Harrison said. George laughed and shook his head as his father left the room again.

I took a deep breath and looked at my lap. I felt awkward and out of place.

"Hey!" George said suddenly, "You're doing fine! I promise there's nothing you can do make my parents hate you, OK?" I nodded and he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back before he kissed my. His mother came back and said dinner was ready and we went to eat.

I woke up so my phone ringing. I made a face. It was late at night and I was not the type of person you wanted to wake up.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Whoa, sorry, were you asleep?" Ren asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe, what do you want?" I hissed.

"I was just gonna apologize, jeez." she said, "And I didn't mean to upset you."

"That's not all, is it?" I asked knowing I wouldn't be going back to bed any time soon.

"No!" Ren squeal, "Paul Freaking McCartney came into the cafe earlier!" I gasped and bit my lip.

"Really?" I asked, in slight disbelief.

"YES!" Ren said excitedly, "He said he used to come to Tasha's Tasty Tarts when Tasha was still the one running it! He said it was John Lennon's favorite place to get tea."

"What!?" I asked shaking my head, "That's insane!"

"I know right!" She squealed, "But he also said I looked like a girl he used to go out with!" I expression fell and I gulped.

"He did?" I asked.

"HE DID!" She said loudly.

"Can you come over, Ren?" I asked suddenly.

"Now?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, you just met Paul McCartney and I want you to come over later." I said sarcastically. She huffed, "Yes now Ren!"

She giggled, "Alright, but is George there?" I rolled my eyes and tried not to snap at her.

"Not currently, I haven't seen him since this morning." I mumbled.

"K!" Ren said happily, "I'll be there in a bit."

* * *

**"I think people who can truly live a life in music are telling the world, "You can have my love, you can have my smiles. Forget the bad parts, you don't need them. Just take the music, the goodness, because it's the very best, and it's the part I give"**

**-George Harrison**


End file.
